


Homecoming Shocker

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus shags Sirius senseless after coming home from Order business. Unfortunately, the two men forgot to lock their bedroom door…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Shocker

Sirius practically bounded out of his room at the sound of the front door opening. He skidded down the hallway, finally coming to rest at the top of the staircase. Sure enough, there was Remus, sneaking past that damned portrait of his mother as he made his way to the stairs. Sirius’ fingers drummed on the mahogany wood of the railing, waiting impatiently for Remus to make his way to him.

Through some sort of sixth sense, or perhaps just excellent peripheral vision, Remus sensed Sirius’ presence and glanced up. Mirroring grins spread across both men’s faces, and Remus quickened his step. He headed up as quickly as he could without stomping, still wary of waking Sirius’ mother.

Finally he reached the top of the steps, and Sirius practically smothered him as he pulled him into a fierce hug. “Sirius,” Remus’ eyes were bright with mischief as he pulled away, both men letting their arms settle around the other’s hips, “have you been watching the lunar calendar?”

Sirius grinned. “Why, yes, I might have been following it.”

“Then you’ll know,” Remus had slowly begun walking forward, pushing Sirius back toward his bedroom, “that the full is in three days.” Their feet moved in sync as they backed up: Remus’ right foot pushing back Sirius’ left, and his left pushing back Sirius’ right. 

Sirius mock-considered. “Why, I suppose it is, Messer Moony. But, whatever could that mean?”

They had reached Remus’ bedroom door, which Remus opened with a quick wand flick. His arms never left their place wrapped around Sirius’ hips. Remus hummed, considering. “Well, I’m feeling in need of some aerobic exercise.”

“Ah.” Sirius nodded sagely, letting Remus push him into the bedroom. Once past the threshold, Remus’ leg shot out and he kicked the door closed. “Mind if I help you burn off some of that extra energy?”

With a low growl, Remus shoved Sirius back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. “I’m sorry to inform you, but you really don’t have a choice in the matter.”

Sirius groaned. Remus was already rutting against him, hardness pressed into his. The two men sought to make quick work of each other’s robes, until they were finally pressed up against each other, skin to skin. 

“Merlin, Remus…” Sirius sighed as he tangled his hand in Remus’ silver-flecked hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Remus was fisting their arousals in one hand, stroking the hot flesh together. Blindly Sirius reached for his wand. “You need…top?”

The growl that erupted from Remus’ throat was all the answer Sirius needed. He quickly performed a lubricating spell on himself: normally Remus would, but right now he was a bit out of his head with lust and the moon. Sirius certainly didn’t complain, but he had learned long ago that he had to take care of the niceties himself when Remus was like this.

Stretched and lubricated, Sirius flipped himself over. “Go on, love. Ready.”

Sirius shivered as he felt Remus’ hands trace lines down his back, before coming to rest on his hips. The fingers tightened convulsively there as Remus pushed himself in. Sirius panted, canting himself backwards. He must have been too light with the spell, because there was a moment of pain as Remus pushed past his first tight ring of muscle. Still, Sirius just took a few deep breaths, willing himself to relax.

“S-Si-Sirius…too tight…” Behind him, Sirius could hear Remus keening. He was trying to focus, to stay in control.

“Fine, love.” Sirius reached a hand back, rubbing Remus’ forearm reassuringly. “Messed up the spell a little; it’s fine now. Go on.” 

With a desperate whine, Remus pulled his hips back, then thrust back in. All the air in Sirius’ lungs left him in a sudden gasp. _Merlin_. “Good, Remus, good. Keep…”

But Remus didn’t need any encouragement. His hips were already picking up a steady rhythm, pounding away at Sirius. Bony hips met a still-not-fattened-up arse, and Sirius winced as he imagined how sore he would be tomorrow. Not to mention the sizable bruises he could feel Remus’ fingers making on his hips. 

Sirius moaned as Remus leaned forward, nipping none-too-gently at his back. His hips met Remus’ thrust for thrust, and he gasped each time Remus brushed over his prostate. Knowing Remus wouldn’t be much longer, Sirius brought a hand up to stroke himself – another thing Remus generally forgot at the height of his full moon passions.

“Almost, Remus.” Sirius grunted as his calloused palm caught on his arousal. The little sparks of pain only served to heighten his arousal, and he tugged harder even as Remus’ thrusts picked up speed. “Close?”

An animalistic growl was all the answer Remus gave, but judging by the pace of his thrusts, he was as close as Sirius. Just a little bit more…

A creak registered on the outer edge of Sirius’ consciousness. “Professor Lupin? I heard you were – oh, bloody hell! Sorry! Sorry! Oh, oh…” 

With a sudden flush of embarrassment, Sirius’ head whipped toward the door just in time to see a beet-red face beneath a mop of black hair disappear as the door slammed shut. Shit. 

But then Remus was wrapping an arm beneath Sirius, pulling him up and changing the angle of his thrusts. The sudden change in position made Sirius’ stomach flip all-too pleasurably, and he came, come spilling out over his fingers and onto the bed. 

He collapsed onto the bed, grimacing slightly as he felt his come spread across his stomach. Remus was still pounding into him, oblivious to both their intruder and Sirius’ release. Sirius waited patiently, clenching his muscles with each inward thrust in a manner guaranteed to bring Remus off quickly. Sure enough, a few more ragged thrusts and Remus was coming explosively inside of him, fingers digging into his hips, howl of completion echoing off the walls of the room.

Sirius grunted as Remus collapsed on top of him, extra weight only serving to press him further into his come. Now that Remus was sated he’d be more reasonable, Sirius knew. “Remus, love.”

“Sorry, sorry.” The weight on Sirius’ back lifted as Remus pulled out of him and rolled off. “Are you alright? You didn’t do the spell thoroughly enough, did you?”

Sirius rolled his eyes as he reached for his wand. He muttered scourgify, cleaning his come off the bed and his stomach. Turning to face Remus, he grinned at the concern in those amber eyes. “I’m _fine_.” He leaned forward and kissed Remus thoroughly, wiping away any lingering doubts. “Though,” his eyes twinkled as he pulled back, “I can’t say the same about Harry. Poor boy is probably scarred for life.”

“Harry?” Remus’ expression went from confused to mortified in approximately one second flat. “Oh, oh no. We didn’t lock the door! He…”

Sirius shrugged one shoulder, rubbing a hand up and down Remus’ arm. “At least he knew about us beforehand. Would have been doubly shocking, otherwise.”

“Should we…” Remus’ face was slowly turning more and more red. “Should we…talk to him?”

“Well, from what I heard, he was looking for you, so it looks like you’ll be the one explaining to him why you had your cock shoved up his godfather’s arse without so much as a locked door.” 

Remus groaned, covering his face with his hands. “This is absolutely horrendous.”

“Not all about you, you know.” Sirius tapped at his chin thoughtfully. “Harry probably always figured me for a top – we’ll have to explain to him about switching and your monthlies.”

Remus groaned again. He lifted up a pillow and shoved it on top of his face. “ _Horrendous_ ,” he mumbled into the pillow.

**

Harry burst into his room, trying his best to somehow erase the image from his mind. There must be some sort of spell…maybe if he put the memory into a pensive? But then anyone would be able to see it…this was complete bollocks.

“Harry! What’s wrong, mate? Looks like you’ve seen a boggart.” Ron glanced up at Harry from his bed, where he was playing chess with Hermione.

“I wish,” Harry groaned. “You know how I was going to ask Professor Lupin about those underage magic laws?”

Hermione nodded without looking up at the board. She was surprisingly rubbish at chess, but she did always try her hardest. “We thought he might have a book on him.” She bit her lip. “Knight takes pawn, A4.” Her eyes flickered around the board. “Oh no, that’s no good, is it?”

“Check mate in three,” Ron mumbled absently. He got up from the bed as Hermione poked and prodded at the chessboard, trying to figure a way out of it. “What happened? I thought Fred and George said he was home.”

“Yeah well, he is.” Harry’s face twisted into a grimace as he tried to push the memory down to the bottom of his mind. “Just…” He wanted to be sick, as if that would help anything. “ProfessorLupinwasshaggingSiriusinhisroomandIwalkedinonit.”

Ron blinked, and Hermione’s head whipped around from the chessboard. “Did, did you just say…” she unfolded her legs and stood up, peering at Harry curiously. “They were…”

“Harry!” The three teenagers spun around. Sirius was standing in the doorway, looking slightly out of breath. Behind him, a shamefaced Lupin was doing his best to turn invisible. “Remus and I thought we’d have a word. Kitchen?” Without waiting for confirmation he bounded off. After a moment of sputtering and wide-eyed embarrassment, Lupin followed after him. 

“Wait a second,” Ron turned to Harry. “Did you say Professor _Lupin_ was on top?”

Harry clutched at Hermione’s shoulders. “Please, _please_ perform a memory charm on me. I’ll be your slave forever, please!”


End file.
